Mi Luz
by AngelaKony
Summary: Han pasado varios años desde lo que paso en el restaurante de Freddy Fazbear pizza, los niños que habian desaparecido seguian sin descanzo pero lo que no muchos saben es que algo los detiene y uno no era simplemente un niño...una chica de solo 16 los salvara
1. Cap1 encuentro

Cap.1 "encuentro"

Mi nombre es Yikani, tengo 16 años mis ojos son azules y cabellera blanca, si sé que es extraño pero así naci y no, no es teñido, voy en 5 semestre de preparatoria ya falta poco para que salga…bueno venia a contarles mi historia, es un poco extraña pero realmente es algo hermoso que me paso…bueno comenzare a contarles.

Había salido ya de la escuela era algo oscuro y mi casa era algo retirada de la escuela, mientras caminaba un grupo de chicos me seguían comencé a dar pasos rápidos y ellos igual, me asuste que comencé a correr voltee atrás si me seguían y como lo sospechaba me perseguían, seguía corriendo y gritaba por ayuda pero nadie me escuchaba mire el restaurante "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" que antes de niña visitaba, mire un hueco y entre rápidamente y me escondí entre los escombros, escuche como hablaban y escuche sus pasos alejándose…Salí del hueco cuando estuve a punto de salir escuche un ruido, tuve miedo de que podría ser ya que antes dijeron que hubo un accidente aquí y un asesinato, voltee para ver que fue y solo era un ratón suspire aliviada pero en eso algo me susurro "ven…por favor…ayúdame" me asuste un poco pero a la vez me preocupaba, quien estaría en peligro o que le pasaría para que me pida ayuda…me acerque de donde provenía el sonido de ayuda ya que se estaba agrandando ya no era más un susurro, cuando deje de escucharlo mire la pista donde estaban los animatronicos Chica, Bonny y Freddy pero…estaban destrozados, los toque y se rompieron mas pedazos pero escuche "no lo hagas…duele" me asuste un poco y mire a lado de los animatronicos…eran dos niños y una niña, pero no eran personas si no almas…estaban abrazando sus piernas y se miraban tristes, trate de hablarles pero al parecer no me escuchaban me sentí algo mal por ellos, estaban sufriendo, pero ahora que recuerdo había otro animatronico y era Foxy…lo busque donde estaba su lugar de antes mire cortinas llenas de polvo y estaban cerradas, las abrí para verlo y tal como lo esperaba…estaba ahí, estaba sentado pero no estaba como los demás estaba…bien, me acerque y lo toque en ese momento salió un alma pero no era de un niño si no de un muchacho, sus ojos son amarillos y cabellera roja era muy lindo pero se miraba triste y a la vez molesto me pregunto que ando haciendo en ese lugar yo no tuve palabra ni pude responderle pero trate de tocar su cara, se asombro un poco y se alejo de mi yo solo lo mire algo decepcionada pero le di una linda sonrisa mía al verme pude notar que se calmo y se acerco, tomo mi mano no sé cómo pero pude sentirla apretó sus mano con la mía, se sentía tan fría y al ver su cara estaba llena de tristeza me dijo que lo ayudara con sus amigos…mire las tres almas de los niños que aun no se movían, volví a ver a Foxy y acepte ayudar a los niños, al irme del lugar sentí una gran tristeza y miedo pero eso no me detendría para ayudar a esas almas en pena haré lo posible para que puedan ver la luz y estén en paz.


	2. Cap2 Bienvenida

**Hola! Bueno espero que les haya gustado el primer cap. Que fue casi un intro cx la historia completamente me pertenece incluso la chica y otros pero los personajes como Bonny, chica, Freddy, Foxy, etc. Le pertenecen a Scott. Contendrá Romance (la categoría lo dice en realidad cx) espero que les guste no olviden comentar y seguirme cx…bueno comenzare ya el cap.2 nwn…**

Estaba en mi colegio mirando la ventana que estaba al lado de mi asiento, miraba como los pájaros volaban, como los rayos del sol chocaban conmigo y el cielo tan azul como siempre…mire mi pupitre pensativa, esos niños que están atrapados no pueden ver nada de esto, el sol, el cielo, los pájaros, la diversión…nada, al escuchar la campana de la escuela salí algo apresurada hasta que un compañero de mi salón me detuvo tomando mi muñeca, voltee rápidamente y vi que era Tek, lo considero un poco como amigo…sus ojos son azul claro y cabellera negra, el es algo mujeriego por eso no hablo mucho con el porqué ya ha lastimado a mi mejor amiga, estuve mirando sus ojos esperando a saber el porqué me detuvo de esa manera…

Tek: Quisiera hablar contigo, ¿puedo?

Yikani: Claro, pero si tratas de ligarme otra vez pierdes tu tiempo.

Tek: Yika, ¿qué hice para que me trataras así?

Yikani: eres un mujeriego, lastimaste a mi mejor amiga, te acuestas y dejas como si fueran perros a las chicas con las que supuestamente son tus novias… ¿quieres que diga más?

Tek simplemente se quedo callado, con un jalón hice que soltara mi muñeca y poco a poco me aleje a él…por una extraña razón sentí el ambiente muy frio, era extraño pero no me preocupo mucho, además, quiero ver a los niños y a Foxy.

Salí de mi instituto y con algo de prisa me dirigía al restaurante, al llegar entre por el mismo hueco en el que antes había entrado pero esta vez si salí lastimada, con un clavo chico entro a mi pierna me aleje rápidamente del clavo y mire mi pierna me abrí un poco trate de detener la poca sangre que salía con una toalla que cargo por si pasa un accidente, pero seguía saliendo suspire algo triste y solo agarre mi listón que lo tengo siempre en mi cabello lo amarre con la toalla en la herida para que no se saliera mas la sangre o se infectara, con dificultad camine donde están los animatronicos, los limpie y con un poco que sabía de mecatronica repare las partes rotas de los animatronicos. Mire como los niños despertaban y me miraban, les sonríe ellos me miraron asustados y se alejaron de mi muy rápido, no supe el porqué hicieron eso pero me dolió un poco, en ese momento sentí atrás mío algo frio, voltee a ver que era y era el muchacho que antes estaba en el animatronico de Foxy…me miro fijamente y se acerco a mí, trate de hablar con él pero no tenia palabra como para hablar, lo tenía en frente, además es lindo, su cara se mira tan suave, sus ojos amarillos y pelo rojo, y su piel era tan blanca…pero él es solamente es un alma, no sé si esto sea por el gran cariño que le tengo a Foxy, de niña siempre lo miraba…me arme de valor y hable con él.

Yikani: etto… ¿c-cómo te llamas?

Foxy: Tengo tanto tiempo aquí…que no recuerdo ya mi nombre, pero dime Foxy.

Yikani: ¿Seguirás dentro del animatronico?

Foxy: No, ya estoy libre de estar buscando a mi asesino…al igual que ellos, mas sin razón no podemos ver la luz…por eso pedí tu ayuda.

Yikani: ¿Quieres que vean la luz incluyéndote?

Foxy: Por favor.

Con lo poco pude entender el dolor que tenia Foxy al no encontrar la paz al igual que esos niños…me daba tanta tristeza que no pude evitar llorar, Foxy me dijo que no llorara que no le gustaba ver a una chica linda llorar…me puse tan roja que ni sé en qué momento deje de llorar, vi como Foxy se iba a su lugar y cantaba una canción me acerque a él, se escuchaba triste y a la vez furioso…me miro y me sobresalte, me miro un poco e hizo una señal que me sentara a su lado, pude escuchar lo que dijo silenciosamente –"Muchas gracias…y bienvenida"- solo ríe un poco y aunque traspasaba mi mano con la suya la tome, el solo me miro y me devolvió la sonrisa pero luego se le borro de repente miro mi pierna donde se encontraba mi herida puso su mano donde estaba y solo me dijo –"quítala, ya está mejor"- hice caso a lo que dijo y era cierto…ya no tenía la herida lo mire feliz y solo pude decirle "Gracias", el sonrió y vi como se iba dentro de las cortinas a lado del animatronico y se acomodaba para dormir.


	3. Cap3 Miedo

**Hola! la historia completamente me pertenece incluso la chica y otros, pero los personajes como Bonny, chica, Freddy, Foxy, etc. Le pertenecen a Scott. Contendrá Romance y algo de acción (la categoría lo dice en realidad cx) espero que les guste no olviden comentar y seguirme cx…bueno comenzare ya el cap.3 nwn…**

Cuando me levante mire a un niño en frente, se miraba triste pero feliz…sus ojos eran morados al igual que su cabello se miraba tan tierno me agache para quedar a su altura y lo miraba tiernamente el me miraba asustado tal vez pensaba que le aria daño o algo…decidí hablar con él.

Yikani: Hola pequeño, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Bonny: No recuerdo mi nombre, pero…puedes decirme Bonny

Yikani: De acuerdo Bonny…dime, ¿Por qué me tienes miedo?

Bonny: ¿N-nos lastimaras? No queremos ser una vez más lastimados

Yikani: No te preocupes, vine aquí ayudarlos…no tengas miedo ¿sí?

Bonny: Está bien, pero ten mucho cuidado aquí…podrías salir lastimada, y a Foxy no le gustaría verte lastimada.

Yikani: Tranquilo Bonny estaré bien (sonríe)

Mire como Bonny sonreía y se iba con los demás niños…pude ver que ya no estaban asustados, si no, felices…eso me alegraba. Cuando ya me iba un espíritu se apareció en frente mío y tomo mi cuello apretándolo, trataba de quitar sus manos de mi cuello pero ya no tenía tantas fuerzas y mi respiración se cortaba poco a poco…de reojo mire a los niños, estaban escondidos y llorando…tal vez, a él es a quien le tienen miedo…seguía luchando para tomar aire mas no podía lograr quitar sus manos de mi cuello, de parte suya pude escuchar –"No permitiré que una chica como tú me quite lo que he traído"- ¿A que se refiere con eso?...ya no podía tomar aire, de repente tuve un gran miedo que nunca pensé que tendría…pensaba en los niños, en Foxy…la promesa que le hice…tenía miedo de no cumplir la promesa que les hice, comencé a llorar y con el poco aire que tenia pude susurrar "Foxy…a-ayúdame" no sé si se escuche pero tenía la esperanza de verlo, volví a ver a los niños y me asuste porque la niña ya no estaba, temía que le hayan hecho algo o no se…cuando ya no podía tomar más aire sentí mi cuerpo frio y liviano…poco a poco mis ojos se cerraban…perdónenme niños…perdóname Foxy…no pude cumplir mi promesa…lo lamento tanto en serio…adiós.

Narra Foxy:

Sentía algo extraño, una presencia que no era muy bien bienvenida aquí…cuando me levante para ver que era mire a Chica llorando y corriendo asustada hacia mí, esto no era bueno Chica solo llora cuando algo malo pasa y está extremadamente asustada…me agache para quedar a su altura la abrace y pregunte qué pasaba, cuando ella dijo –"¡Regreso Foxy! El volvió y la esta lastimando"- Quede impactado cuando dijo eso, y sin razón alguna estaba molesto y preocupado que le grite a Chica diciendo –"¿¡a quien esta lastimando Chica!?-"Me sentí tan mal por haberle gritado pero me preocupaba que El haya tomado a Yika para lastimarla…no quiero que le haga daño a ella, pero al parecer mi miedo se hizo real…solté a Chica y corrí rápidamente donde estaba, pude verlo…esa sonrisa arrogante que tenia, mire a Yika sus ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse…No supe que me pasaba pero mi ira recorría por todo mi alma, corrí directamente hacia él y le di un puñetazo en el estomago logrando que la soltara, la tome antes de que callera y se lastimara…la mire asustado pensando que ya no regresaría, pero al ver que volvía a respirar algo lento me alivio…la recosté a lado de los niños y les pedí que la escondieran ellos obedecieron y se fueron con ella, suspire algo aliviado pero a la vez pesado…mire de nuevo a él…The puppet, el nos trajo a la vida pero…luego nos controlo a matar a guardias a inocentes…pensábamos que era el que nos asesino pero yo sabía cómo era nuestro asesino, y esos guardias inocentes, yo corría avisarles que los pensaban matar pero me cerraban la puerta o les daba un infarto…no quería que los mataran ellos eran inocentes, por eso le tengo un gran odio a The puppet. Cuando estuve a punto de atacarlo solo me miro y dijo –"Si quieres pelear no será hoy Foxy…cuando realmente la quieras tendrás un regalo, pero será cuando tu realmente lo desees"- En cuando dijo eso desapareció…le tengo tanta rabia, pero…si el regalo es algo especial…debo pensar bien las cosas…ahora solo me preocupa Yika el cómo estará, grite los nombres de los niños donde estaban escondidos y mire a Chica salir donde yo me quedo, debí imaginármelo…se acerco a mí y le pregunte como estaba si estaba bien o mal y ella me respondió –"Tranquilo Foxy ella está bien, esta respirando normal y no esta tan pálida…seguirá aquí aun"- vi como sonría Chica, se mira tierna entre para verla…se miraba tan linda así…me pregunto, ¿aun me recordara?

**Que les parece? :D espero que les haya gustado, gracias a los que han leído y amm el comentario que tengo n,uU no olviden comentar sus comentarios ayudan mucho uwu tengan lindo día y nos vemos en la próximo capitulo cx**


	4. Cap 4 Recuerdos

**Hola! la historia completamente me pertenece incluso la chica y otros, pero los personajes como Bonny, chica, Freddy, Foxy, etc. Le pertenecen a Scott. Contendrá Romance y algo de acción (la categoría lo dice en realidad cx) espero que les guste no olviden comentar y seguirme cx…bueno comenzare ya el cap.4 nwn…**

Me senté a ver a Yika esperando a que despertara pero por otra parte pensaba en la proposición de The puppet, ¿Qué será lo del regalo?...en ese momento despertó Yika la mire algo preocupado pensando si estaba herida o dañada por dentro…ella me miro un poco triste y bajo la mirada, ¿pero que sucedía? ¿Acaso hice algo malo?

Narra Yikani:

Desperté un tanto adolorida y al levantarme tenía en frente a Foxy…si puedo verlo, eso significa que aun estoy viva, pero, no tengo cara para verlo en frente…siento que no hice mucho…ese espíritu me tomo y casi me mata, traje problemas a Foxy y a los niños…aguante las ganas de llorar mientras miraba el suelo y al parecer Foxy miro como estaba, tomo mis manos y hizo que lo mirara a los ojos, al verlo me invadió una calma que nunca pensé que tendría…ahora que recuerdo ese espíritu dijo "No permitiré que una chica como tú me quite lo que he traído" ¿A que se refiere con "lo que he traído"? ¿Sería bueno que le preguntara?...espero no inquietarlo.

Yika: etto…Foxy, ese espíritu me dijo "No permitiré que una chica como tú me quite lo que he traído" ¿A qué se refería con eso?

Foxy: (suspiro) Tenía que decirlo…veraz, ¿recuerdas el secuestro de los niños y la mordida del 87?

Yika: Si, hubo mucho escándalo con eso…al final nunca se encontraron los cuerpos, y lo de la mordida no se supo como ese señor sobrevivió a la mordida…que actualmente aun sigue con vida.

Foxy: veraz…los niños somos nosotros, no recuerdo bien mi nombre ni ellos recuerdan los suyos, por esa razón nos llamamos como los animatronicos, y nuestros…más bien de lo que quedaban de nuestros cuerpos…ahora están hechos polvo. La mordida la realizo The mangle, ataco a ese señor por inseguridad…los demás animatronicos no soportaban a los adultos y a los niños los querían…obviamente era porque eran niños y los niños que fallecieron desde hace años atrás no querían tener contacto con ningún adulto, ya que ninguno de ellos los ayudo a salir de su muerte…yo en mi caso no los odio, el único guardia que sobrevivió de este restaurante fue el último, nunca supe su nombre, pero de algo si recuerdo, cuando salió de aquí escucho nuestra canción.

Yika: ¿Qué canción?

Foxy: es esta…

Esperamos cada noche para finalmente deambular y invitar,  
a los nuevos guardias a jugar con nosotros,  
por varios años hemos estado todos solos.  
Nos obligan a quedarnos y tocar,  
las mismas canciones que nos enseñaron desde aquel día.  
Un impostor se llevó nuestras vidas lejos,  
ahora estamos aquí hasta decaer.

¡Por favor, déjanos entrar! ¡No nos cierres de golpe!  
¡No somos lo que piensas!  
Somos pequeñas y pobres almas, que han perdido el control,  
y estamos forzados aquí a hacer ese rol.  
Todos hemos estado solos, atrapados en nuestra pequeña zona, desde 1987.  
Únete, se nuestro amigo, o estate quieto y defiéndete.  
Después de todo solo tienes...

Cinco Noches en la Pizzería de Freddy... (Five Nights at Freddy's)  
Es aquí dónde tú quieres estar, pero no lo entiendo...  
¿Por qué te quieres quedar?  
Cinco Noches en Freddy's...  
(X2)

Estamos de verdad sorprendidos de verte de nuevo en otra noche,  
deberías haber buscado otro trabajo, deberías haberle dicho a este sitio "Adiós".  
Es como si hubiera mucho mas, a lo mejor ya has estado una vez más.  
Nos acordamos de una cara como la tuya, pareces familiar a esas puertas.

¡Por favor, déjanos entrar! ¡No nos cierres de golpe!  
¡No somos lo que piensas!  
Somos pequeñas y pobres almas, que han perdido el control,  
y estamos forzados aquí a hacer ese rol.  
Todos hemos estado solos, atrapados en nuestra pequeña zona, desde 1987.  
Únete, se nuestro amigo, o estate quieto y defiéndete.  
Después de todo solo tienes...

Cinco Noches en la Pizzería de Freddy... (Five Nights at Freddy's)  
Es aquí dónde tú quieres estar, pero no lo entiendo...  
¿Por qué te quieres quedar?  
Cinco Noches en Freddy's...  
(X2)

Esa era nuestra canción…la cantábamos cuando no estaba el guardia, cuando se fue la volvimos a cantar y al parecer nos escucho porque miro el restaurant un tanto triste, lo único que no olvidare fue esa niña tan linda…yo apenas tenía hmm…cuantos seria…12? Bueno era joven, y ella era una niña de 9 años, parecía que le agrade mucho ya que siempre que venía me abrazaba y decía "te quiero mucho Foxy!" se me hacia tan tierna ella, cada día la esperaba, miraba la puerta esperando que ella entrara, de tantos niños ella pudo tomar mi gran cariño y amor, cuando pasaron los años ella ya no volvía porque se divulgo el secreto de la mordida del 87 y los niños, además porque vieron en los animatronicos con sangre…fue hace años atrás por nuestra muerte y me sentí mal porque ella no venia, cuando vinieron los policías a investigar el lugar los miraba con odio…ya que gracias a ellos ya no volví a ver aquella niña que me animaba siempre, calcule los años que pasaron…ya debía de tener 11 o 13 años aquella niña, jamás olvide como era, sus ojos azules como el mar y su cabello tan blanco y largo, era tan hermoso…cuando por fin tomamos a nuestro asesino me sentí aliviado mas no entendía porque no veíamos nuestra paz y luz…y así pasaron los años, me sentía algo mal al no verla y mas porque los niños no veían su paz, yo fui el mayor de los demás…ellos apenas tienen 10 yo tengo 19 años, poco a poco los animatronicos se rompieron y se dañaron…trataba de ayudarlos ya que aun ellos están unidos a esos trajes, yo estoy libre y no sé porque…el traje en el que estaba salió bien, no tenia daño ni nada, eso se me hacía muy raro…pero cuando veía a los niños débiles y mal me invadía una gran tristeza, ellos antes jugaban conmigo o hacían otra actividad, pero en ese día que cayeron y no pudieron moverse me preocupo demasiado, llevaron 3 días así y me asustaba al saber que ellos no volverían, pensaba que irían al infierno por haber matado a guardias inocentes o no sé, cuando me fui a mi lugar escuche un ruido extraño, me levante a ver que era y es cuando me sorprendí…era aquella niña al que tanto deseaba ver…y es cuando decidí pedir su ayuda…y en estos momentos, pienso en como aclarar mis emociones (sonríe).

Estuve a punto de llorar, era tan triste, su pasado…además estoy roja, ¿acaso soy muy importante para él? No lo sé, pero para mí el es demasiado…tanto que no quiero que se valla, pero debe encontrar la paz…pero, un momento eso me hizo recordar algo.

**Que les parece? :D espero que les haya gustado, gracias a los que han leído y amm el comentario que tengo n,uU no olviden comentar sus comentarios ayudan mucho uwu tengan lindo día y nos vemos en la próximo capitulo cx**


End file.
